villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tezzeret
Tezzeret is a Planeswalker and Secondary Antagonist in Magic: the Gathering. With a body made of enhanced metal created with an element known as Etherium, Tezzzert was built to Esper's standards of perfection. As a Planeswalker, he can travel throughout the Multiverse and visit other worlds. He also has the ability to make and control constructs and is adept in blue mana. Tezzeret is driven by his bad temper and his desire for knowledge. He is the primary henchman of Nicol Bolas and serves him out of fear, rather than loyalty. His fate has yet to be revealed. Histroy Alara Tezzeret had a rough childhood on his home shard of Esper. Growing up in the toxic area of Tidehollow, living conditions were poor. Both of his parents cared little for him. His father was very abusive to Tezzeret and his mother was a prostitute too old to work. Fortunately, he did have friends, who gave him his name (which means "Improvised Weapon"). This was given to him when he stabbed a bully. Things changed after his mother died. While Tezzeret and his father were finding scraps (which is illegal), Tezzeret's father taught Tezzeret a lesson that he would take to heart. That being the strong ruled everything and took what they desired from the weak. Since mages were the strongest beings on Esper, he decided that someday he would become a mage. When he was nine, he was the only one of his family to do salvaging work (due to his father becoming more lazy). He also gained the ability of rhabdomancy, the ability to find metal. Whenever he was caught, he was beaten badly, but this was intentional because it allowed him to steal more underneath his father's notice. Two years later, he joined multiple gangs and gained a bad reputation. Due to the death of his mother, if anyone crossed him, he or she would find their mother dead. By this point, he has stolen 200 grams of etherium. With the funding this gave, he left his father and went to find a better life. For three more years, Tezzeret honed his artificer skills, but continued to steal etherium to fund his tuition. For another five years, he mastered manipulating magical artifacts faster than most others. At the age of 19, he was rewarded for his success by replacing his right arm with etherium, a major victory for Tezzeret. He was given Master status and left to go to the Academy of the Seekers. Tezzeret sought to join the Seekers of Carmot, but after losing to a fellow student, was expelled. He wanted to speak with the headmaster in order to remedy the situation, but was turned down. In response, Tezzeret murdered the headmaster and continued his training with no one else knowing what happened. Three years later, Tezzert's academic rival managed to join the Seeker's of Carmot, while he was belittled. Desperate, Tezzeret broke into a vault to steal etherium for himself, as well as a tome with ancient teachings. As it turns out, the pages were blank. The other Seekers found Tezzeret and beat him badly. Before he was killed, his Planeswalker spark ignited and was transported from his home shard of Esper, to the shard of Grixis. After battling a few of Grixis' monsters, he was saved by Nicol Bolas. He offered him great power in exchange for servitude (which Tezzeret agreed to). In Bolas' crime syndicate known as the "Infinite Consortium", Tezzeret made many key assassinations of important members who reported to Bolas and replaced them with his own agents, essentially claiming the syndicate for himself. Agents of Artifice Fearing retaliation from Bolas, Tezzeret went to Ravnica to find Jace Beleren, a Planeswalker with telepathic powers, in order to protect him from Bolas' spies. After prorper training, Jace was prepared to handle threats. Tezzeret revealed Bolas' intentions to him, as well as now knowing that Nicol Bolas was in control of the seekers. The two went to an unknown plane to settle a dispute with Bolas, with Jace hopefully being able to protect Tezzeret against Bolas' telepathic powers. Unfortunately this went horribly wrong and the two retreated. For his failure, Tezezeret beat Jace. As more and more failures piled up, Tezzeret became more and more aggressive with Jace. Because of this, Jace fled the Consortium and Tezzeret searched for him for six months. Jace was captured and tortured until his lover, Liliana Vess broke him out. The three engaged in a combat that left Tezzeret's mind shattered and his etherium arm broken. Shortly After, Tezzeret was recovered by Bolas, repaired by him and branded with a tattoo on his forehead to show his loyalty. Scars of Mirrodin Tezzeret was sent to the developing plane of New Phyrexia in order to stop the Phyrexians from gaining a central leader by the orders of Bolas. Arriving at the city of Lumengrid, one of Bolas' spies gave him a serum that made him immune to phyresis. After entering Lumengrid, he quickly was integrated with the Phyrexian hierarchy. He was greeted by the praetor Jin-Gitaxias who brought him to the Father of Machines Karn. While watching Karn, he aided to notable Phyrexians named Geth and Glissa against the Planeswalkers Elspeth, Koth and Venser. After Karn was rescued and cured, Tezzeret sought the throne for himself, which lead to a battle with Glissa(The outcome is unknown). Later, Tezzeret joined the praetors to crown a new leader who has not been revealed (although the main candidate is Elesh Norn). Other Planeswalkers who knew of his involvement with the praetors thought he was killed and his metal parts were scrapped. It eventually was revealed that he survived. Kaladesh Tezzeret was later sent to Kaladesh by Bolas to find a Planar Portal able to transport inorganic matter. Shortly after his arrival, he used funds to bribe his way to the title of Head Judge of the Inventor's Fair. He also managed to capture the main enemy of the ruling organization of Kaladesh known as the Consulate Renegade Prime(also known as Pia Nalaar). This put him at odds with the Gatewatch( a group of Planeswalkers who protected the Multiverse including Jace and Liliana) which he sent his assistant, Dovin Baan, to deal with the problem. During the fair, an inventor named Rhasmi created a Planar Bridge that could transport inorganic matter through the Blind Eternities with no issue. Tezzeret declared her the winner of the fair and kidnapped her to perfect the portal. In an arena, Tezzeret engaged in a duel with Pia and almost one, but the Gatewatch interfered. He escaped to the Aether Spire and forced Rashmi the finish the Planar Bridge. After the Gatewatch and newly found renegades regained control of the plane's aether, Tezzeret then retreated to his skyship, Skysoverign. After Dovin analyzed the weaknesses of the Gatewatch members, they figured that Chandra Nalaar(Pia's daughter) was the weakest and sent an officer who Chandra had bad history with named Baral to distract her. By this point, the Planar Bridge was completed and Tezzeret was ready use it. Suddenly, Liliana Vess arrived with the intentions to kill him. The two had a quick battle ending with Liliana pinning Tezzeret with a zombie she made. Tezzeret revealed that he was working for Nicol Bolas and hinted that he would appear on the plane of Amonkhet. After this revelation, Tezzeret Planeswalked away and watched the Planar Bridge's destruction. Little did the Gatewatch know that Tezzeret retrieved the plans for the Planar Bridge before he left. Recent Encounters After Bolas defeated the Gatewatch on Amonkhet, Tezzeret arrived, surprised that he won so quickly. He was then ordered to go to Ravnica to meet a Planeswalker named Ral Zerek to check up on a future project. It was also revealed that the Planar Bridge was grafted to Tezzeret's chest and he used it to steal the Immortal Sun, an artifact that prevents Planeswalkers from Planeswalking. War of the Spark Before the War began, Tezzeret infiltrated the Guild Summit and attached a collar to Lavinia to allow Bolas to control her. Nicol Bolas used Lavinia to kill Hekara. Shortly after, Tezzeret aided Bolas in the construction of his citadel. With the Planar Bridge in his body, Tezzeret went to Amonkhet to activate the Bridge. Afterwards, the Dreadhorde was able to travel to Ravnica through the Bridge. In an attempt to stop more of the Dreadhorde from coming to Ravnica, Karn, Dack Fayden, Ob Nixilis, and Samut traveled through the Bridge to stop Tezzeret and destroy the Bridge. After the group succeeded, Tezzeret congratulated them and wished them luck against Bolas. He warned them that with Bolas defeated, no one would be able to stop him in his future endeavors. After the war, Niv-Mizzet tasked Ral Zarek to stop Tezzeret due to his involvement with Bolas. Quotes Gallery 300px-Tezzeret_the_Seeker.jpg 300px-Tezzeret_the_Schemer.jpg Tezzeret 3.jpg Tezzerets ambition.jpg Jace_vs._Tezzeret_(DoP2012).jpg|Jace vs Tezzeret. fdb66abfc695efab77b2f657addc874d.jpg|Tezzeret in War of the Spark Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Male Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mongers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Homicidal Category:Minion Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Tyrants Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Creator Category:Monster Master Category:Crime Lord Category:Smugglers Category:Revived Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Magic: the Gathering Villains Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Pawns